clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon
The Cannon card is unlocked from the Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3). It is a single-target, short-ranged defensive building with moderate hitpoints and damage. It fires cannonballs toward ground troops but is unable to target air troops. A Cannon card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Cannon can be used defensively behind or beside Crown Towers to help defend against melee troops. *As with any defense, it is not wise to play the Cannon proactively, as this may, for example, allow an opposing Dart Goblin or Musketeer to out-range it, destroy it, and then attack the player's tower. **The player can, however, place the Cannon while the ranged troop is in the range of the Cannon to prevent ranged troops from out-ranging it. *Cannons can be effectively destroyed with flying troops, such as Minions, Balloons or a Baby Dragon without the player's troops being targeted. *The Cannon is often best placed in the radius of the user's Crown Towers, to prevent flying troops such as Minions from destroying it without any issues. As such, if a Cannon is ever placed out of range of the Crown Towers, the attacking player can use air troops to destroy the cannon unhindered. *The Cannon can be very useful for taking down Barbarians or a Hog Rider if placed in the right area, gaining an Elixir advantage. A Cannon combined with an X-Bow or Inferno Tower can wreak havoc on high-hitpoint troops. *The Cannon can also be a great cheap distraction for dangerous troops like the Prince and the Balloon. *It is best used against tanks; place it 4 tiles away from the river and two tiles away from the Arena Tower to pull it with the maximum distance. **For troops that only target buildings, place it 4 tiles from the river and 3 tiles away from the Arena Tower. ***The building will need to be placed 4 tiles from the river and 2 tiles from the Arena Tower if the opponent executes a push that includes a Hog Rider. ***The player can use it to aggro building-target only troops after it crosses the bridge but only if it hasn't traveled more than 2 tiles from the bridge or it will go straight to the Arena Tower. ***For Royal Giants, place the building 3 tiles from the river and 1 tile from the Arena Tower. ****Alone, the Cannon isn't a very effective counter, but it is possible if combined with any other unit. ***If a Balloon is placed on the very edge, you have to place it 4 tiles from the river and 1 tile from the Arena Tower. If a Balloon is placed on the very edge in front you can place it 3 tiles away from the river and 2 tiles away from the Arena Tower. If a Balloon is placed right on the path, you can do the usual building place (4 tiles from the river and 3 tiles from the Arena Tower). The Lava Hound behaves slightly different: if it's placed on the very edge it has to be 3 tiles away from the river and 1 tile from the Arena Tower. And if it is placed on the path the player must place it 4 tiles away from the river and 2 tiles away from the Princess Tower. ***These building placement rules apply to all buildings; even though the Tesla is smaller than all buildings, the same rules still apply. History *The Cannon was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the Cannon's Elixir cost to 3 (from 6), its range to 6 (from 7), its lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec), and decreased its hitpoints by 55%. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased the Cannon's lifetime to 30 sec (from 40 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update decreased the Cannon's hitpoints by 11%. This update also fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Cannon's range to 5.5 (from 6) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Cannon's hitpoints by 5%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update decreased the Cannon's hitpoints by 8%. *On 1/7/19, a Balance Update increased the Cannon's damage by 32% from 127 to 167 at tournament standard levels but decreased its hitspeed to 1 second (from 0.8 seconds). Trivia *The Cannon and the Tombstone are the cheapest buildings, costing only 3 Elixir. *The Cannon resembles the level 4 Cannon from Clash of Clans. *Along with the Mortar and Inferno Tower, the Cannon has almost the shortest lifetime out of all the building cards second only to the Goblin Cage. de:Kanone es:Cañón fr:Canon it:Cannone ko:대포 ru:Пушка